super_arc_bros_brawlfandomcom-20200214-history
Super ARC Ultimate Showdown
Super ARC Ultimate Showdown is a sequel to Super ARC Bros. Brawl #Freedom2017. The game was confirmed on the 8:th of August 2018 with a special Ballot for eight different special features. After the final base-roster and the first DLC character was confirmed on 1/11-2018, the roster for this game was finalized and it could begin its production. 'Storyline' After centuries of humans living irresponsibly on their beautiful green and blue planet. A god from beyond the cosmos showed up and decided to give the humans a taste of their own medicine, by opening various gateways to other worlds. Countless worlds became connected to Earth and its inhabitants arrived and started to tear the planet apart. While some of the “invaders” that saw what was going on and wanted to stop it. Like Harmonica, Jonathan Joestar and Ant-Man. They quickly realised that they were partially responsible for what was going on. As much as the “invaders” that wanted the world to be ripped apart. Like Myotismon, Beerus and Yoshikage Kira. However, after observing the destruction of Earth from afar. The god realised that, despite the planets human population shrinking to around 75 % of its original amount. It just wasn’t enough. The humans that had survived so far, showed no habits of stopping their old habits. Some of them even blamed the “invaders” for the problems that the humans had caused hundreds of years ago. So the god put his hoof down and made the whole planet sentient. Thus Terris Continentibus Egisse aka T.C.E. was born and was ready to destroy Earth as it currently is, then get destroyed itself. But in order to give the "invaders" a fighting chance or for its own personal entertainment. T.C.E. put together a fighting-tournament where all "invaders" could fight for their survival. With the winner recieving the prize of being spared from Earth's ultimate destruction. However, after using so much energy to travel to our universe, opening the portals to all the other worlds and creating T.C.E.. Then after realizing that our universe didn't have an as high "Olymprizan Level" aka "God-Magic Level" as the one the god originally came from. The god started to realize that he was losing power. So to make sure he wouldn't completely lose all his powers. The god stored all his powers in a magical void and made his own physical body much weaker. Then as the power he used to fulfill his plans returned to him, he could turn back to his original form and complete his plans. That is T.C.E. didn't already didn't manage to do it before then. At this point though, several of the “heroic invaders” have managed to put their differences aside and joined forces to stop T.C.E. and its human avatar. Even if they also had to defeat all the “villainous invaders” that had also joined forces. All the while a retarded two-legged horse called: "Chacarron Macarron" started running all over the place and cause some additional chaos. Since it still had a fraction of the gods desire inside. One thing was certain though: THIS IS THE ULTIMATE SHOWDOWN OF ARC HISTORY! GOOD GUYS, BAD GUYS AND EXPLOSIONS AS FAR AS THE EYE CAN SEE! AND ONLY ONE WILL SURVIVE, I WONDER WHO IT WILL BE! THIS IS THE ULTIMATE SHOWDOWN OF ARC HISTORY! 'Playable Characters' Ultimate_-_celebrity.png| CELEBRITIES Ultimate_-_youtube_poop.png| YOUTUBE POOPS Ultimate_-_cult.png| CULTS Ultimate_-_mystic.png| MYSTICS The roster for Super ARC Ultimate Showdown has been said to be just as big as Super Smash Bros. Ultimate with a total of 76 characters (74 for the base-roster and 2 for DLC). The DLC characters will not be revealed until all the characters for the base-roster has been confirmed. Also unlike Super ARC Bros. Brawl #Freedom2017, this game will have a much greater emphasis on the war between the roster of this game and Smash Ultimate. With each character having a distinct rival on the other side. So far, 47 characters (27 returning veterans, 3 former cut veterans, 2 former Special Feature and 15 newcomers) has been officially confirmed. 'Returning Veterans' Asuka2.png| Asuka (Senran Kagura: Portrait of Girls) MOVESET Bruce_Lee.png| Bruce Lee (Golden Gate Girl) MOVESET Bush_&_Karrey.png| Bush & Kerry (JibJab.com - "This Land") MOVESET Derpy_Hooves.png| Derpy Hooves (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) MOVESET Fiolina_Germi.png| Fiolina Germi (Metal Slug 2: Super Vehicle-001/II) MOVESET George_of_the_Jungle2.jpg| George of the Jungle (George of the Jungle (1997)) MOVESET Harmonica2.png| Harmonica (Harmonica's Equestrian Journey) MOVESET Hawkeye.png| Hawkeye (The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes) MOVESET Homura.png| Homura (Senran Kagura: Portrait of Girls) MOVESET Iroha_GB.jpg| Iroha (Samurai Shodown VI) MOVESET Jar_Jar_Binks.png| Jar Jar Binks (Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace) MOVESET Josuke_Higashikata.png| Josuke Higashikata (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable) MOVESET The_Flat_Man.png| Matt Phlatt (Flatworld) MOVESET Mikasa_Ackerman.png| Mikasa Ackerman (Attack on Titan) MOVESET Natural-Cure.png| Natural Cure (Harmonica's Equestrian Journey) MOVESET Predator2.png| Predator (Predator) MOVESET Q2.jpg| Q (Star Trek: The Next Generation) MOVESET Rainbow_Dash(EQG_2).png| Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) MOVESET Rémi_Gaillard.png| Rémi Gaillard (Youtube - Rémi GAILLARD) MOVESET Rexxar2.png| Rexxar (Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne) MOVESET Rorschach.png| Rorschach (Watchmen) MOVESET Scarecrow.png| Scarecrow (Injustice: Gods Among Us Issue 1) MOVESET Shaquille_O'Neal.jpg| Shaquille O'Neal (National Basketball Association) MOVESET SmoothDude-77-2.png| SmoothDude(77) (Youtube - SmoothDude77) MOVESET The_Miz2.png| The Miz (World Wrestling Entertainment) MOVESET Vegeta2.png| Vegeta (Dragon Ball Z) MOVESET Yoshikage_Kira.png| Yoshikage Kira (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable) MOVESET 'Smash Gamer's Assist Trophy Quotes' # Derpy Hooves, Harmonica, Hawkeye, Josuke Higashikata, Natural Cure, Predator, Scarecrow and Yoshikage Kira # Asuka, Bruce Lee, George of the Jungle, Homura, Rorschach, Shaquille O'Neal, The Miz and Yumi # Bush & Kerry, Elphelt Valentine (remake), Fiolina Germi, Iroha, Mikasa Ackerman, Psy, Rémi Gaillard, Rexxar and SmoothDude(77) 'Former Cut Characters and Former Special Features' Achmed_Frollo.png| Achmed Frollo (The Frollo Show) MOVESET Elphelt_Valentine.png| Elphelt Valentine (Guilty Gear X:rd -SIGN-) MOVESET Jason_Voorhees2.png| Jason Voorhees (Friday the 13th) MOVESET Psy.png| Psy (Psy from the Psycho World) MOVESET Yumi.png| Yumi (Senran Kagura: Shinovi Versus) MOVESET Nicole's & Putte's Canon Discussion 'Newcomers' Genji.png| Genji (Overwatch) MOVESET Han_Solo.png| Han Solo (Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope) MOVESET Jonathan_Joestar.png| Jonathan Joestar (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Phantom Blood) MOVESET Maud_Pie2.png| Maud Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) MOVESET Mike_Tyson.jpg| Mike Tyson (World Boxing Council) MOVESET Otto_Günsche.png| Otto Günsche (Der Untergang) MOVESET Pink_Elephant.png| Pink Elephant (Dumbo (1941)) MOVESET Popeye.png| Popeye (Thimble Theatre) MOVESET Snow_Shine.jpg| Snow Shine (DeviantART - MLP Headcannons) MOVESET Sunset_Shimmer.png| Sunset Shimmer (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) MOVESET The_Grinch.jpg| The Grinch (How the Grinch Stole Christmas) MOVESET The_Thief.png| The Thief (Flatworld) MOVESET Ultron(animated).png| Ultron (The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes) MOVESET Universe_3_Robots.png| Universe 3 Robots (Dragon Ball Super) MOVESET Zul'jin.png| Zul'jin (Warcraft II: Tides of Darkness) MOVESET 'Character Related Stuff' 'Character Alignments' 'Babalities' Babalities returns to Super ARC Bros. Brawl #Freedom2017 and are activated in the same way. The move allows players to turn an opponent into an infant version of the character. This infant version is often wearing a diaper, although sometimes he or she is wearing pants or other lower-body clothing. Regardless, the regressed character's attire is basically a miniature version of the clothes he or she wore when fully-grown, complete with smaller versions of his or her accessories. To perform a Babality, the player must enter the "Konami-code" right after a match ends: Up - Up - Down - Down - Left - Right - Left - Right - B''' - '''A - START! If the player succeeds in entering the code correctly, then the opponent (if the battle was one-on-one) or the opponent that received "second-place" in a multiplayer match will be transformed into a baby after the announcer has announced the winner of the battle. Then after the "Babality-animation" has been played, pastel colored, lettered building blocks fall from the top of the screen and spell out "BABALITY" as a short lullaby plays. However, if a character is getting "Kruel KO'ed", then that character cannot be turned into a baby. List of Babalities 'Three people's Opinion Level' Similar to Carlos Trejo's hate-list in Super Smash Bros. Lawl. Three different characters (two playable characters and a prelude boss) has a list where all the playable characters are ranked. One of which is Natural Cure who has a list where the playable cast are listed in the order she likes them instead of hating them. She ranks her friends in a similar way to how friends are ranked in Pokémon Go. With the lowest rank being "Enemy" while the highest being "Best Friend". However for some characters, Natural Cure leaves a comment about the character in question. Either alongside the rank or instead of one. 'Natural Cure's Friend List' & The Grinch's Hate-List 'Thanos' Finger Snap-List' If Thanos managed to gather all the Infinity Stones and snapped his fingers. Then these characters would survive and these characters would not. Characters that are linked together (like Bush & Kerry and Universe 3 Robots) counts as one entity in this case. This list only includes the playable characters and not any of the Bosses, Assist Trophies, Pokémon and other characters. 'Josuke Higashikata Hair-Insults' If Josuke Higashikata gets attacked by an opponent while he is performing his Down B. Then the opponent will make a snarky, insulting or just a questioning comment about Josuke's hair, which will make him really mad. He even gets mad at characters that normally cannot talk. List of Hair-Insults: 'MEMES' Every single playable character in the game will have at least one meme dedicated to him/her. This is the complete list of all the memes as of now. This doesn't include the other memes that were uploaded at the same time, such as the "cat-memes" that was uploaded along the meme of Snow Shine. Unlike all other lists, the characters are listed in the order they were revealed in and not in an alphabetical order. Snow_Shine_meme.jpg| Snow Shine meme Harmonica_meme_(1).jpg| Harmonica meme (1) Harmonica_meme_(2).jpg| Harmonica meme (2) Harmonica_meme_3.jpg| Harmonica meme (3) Natural_Cure_(meme).jpg| Natural Cure meme Jonathan_Joestar_meme_(1).jpg| Jonathan Joestar meme (1) Jonathan_Joestar_meme_(2).jpg| Jonathan Joestar meme (2) Jonathan_Joestar_meme_(3).jpg| Jonathan Joestar meme (3) Josuke_Higashikata_meme_(1).jpg| Josuke Higashikata meme (1) Josuke_Higashikata_meme_(2)2.jpg| Josuke Higashikata meme (2) Josuke_Higashikata_meme_(3).jpg| Josuke Higashikata meme (3) Josuke_Higashikata_meme_(4).jpg| Josuke Higashikata meme (4) Yoshikage_Kira_meme_(1).jpg| Yoshikage Kira meme (1) Yoshikage_Kira_meme_(2).jpg| Yoshikage Kira meme (2) Yoshikage_Kira_meme_(3).jpg| Yoshikage Kira meme (3) Yoshikage_Kira_meme_(4).jpg| Yoshikage Kira meme (4) Jason_Voorhees_meme_(1).jpg| Jason Voorhees meme (1) Jason_Voorhees_meme_(2).jpg| Jason Voorhees meme (2) Predator_meme.jpg| Predator meme Scarecrow_Meme_(1).jpg| Scarecrow meme (1) Scarecrow_meme_(2)REMAKE.jpg| Scarecrow meme (2) Ultron_meme_(1).jpg| Ultron meme (1) Ultron_meme_(2).jpg| Ultron meme (2) Hawkeye_meme.jpg| Hawkeye meme Maud_Pie_meme_(1).jpg| Maud Pie meme (1) Maud_Pie_meme_(2).jpg| Maud Pie meme (2) Maud_Pie_meme_(3).jpg| Maud Pie meme (3) Derpy_hooves_meme_1.jpg| Derpy Hooves meme (1) Derpy_hooves_meme_2.jpg| Derpy Hooves meme (2) Derpy_hooves_meme_3.jpg| Derpy Hooves meme (3) Popeye_meme_(1).jpg| Popeye meme (1) Popeye_meme_(2).jpg| Popeye meme (2) Popeye_Meme_(3).jpg| Popeye meme (3) Bruce_Lee_meme_(1).jpg| Bruce Lee meme (1) Bruce_Lee_meme_(2).jpg| Bruce Lee meme (2) Yumi_meme_(1).jpg| Yumi meme (1) Yumi_meme_(2).jpg| Yumi meme (2) Yumi_meme_(3).jpg| Yumi meme (3) Asuka_meme_(1).jpg| Asuka meme (1) Asuka_meme_(2).jpg| Asuka meme (2) Homura_meme.jpg| Homura meme (1) Homura_meme_(2).jpg| Homura meme (2) Otto_Günsche_meme_(1).jpg| Otto Günsche meme (1) Otto_Günsche_meme_(2).jpg| Otto Günsche meme (2) Rorschach_meme.jpg| Rorschach meme Pink_Elephant_meme_(1).jpg| Pink Elephant meme (1) Pink_Elephant_meme_(2).jpg| Pink Elephant meme (2) George_of_the_Jungle_meme.jpg| George of the Jungle meme Mike_Tyson_meme_(1).jpg| Mike Tyson meme (1) Mike_Tyson_meme_(2).jpg| Mike Tyson meme (2) Shaquille_O'Neal_meme_(1).jpg| Shaquille O'Neal meme (1) Shaquille_O'Neal_meme_(2).jpg| Shaquille O'Neal meme (2) The_miz_meme.jpg| The Miz meme (1) The_Miz_meme_(2).jpg| ' The Miz meme (2)' The_Grinch_(TV)_meme.jpg| The Grinch meme Psy_meme.jpg| Psy meme Rémi_Gaillard_meme.jpg| Rémi Gaillard meme (1) Rémi_Gaillard_meme_2.jpg| Rémi Gaillard meme (2) Remi_Gaillard_meme_(3).jpg| Rémi Gaillard meme (3) Genji_meme_(1).jpg| Genji meme (1) Genji_meme_(2).jpg| Genji meme (2) Mikasa_Ackerman_meme.jpg| Mikasa Ackerman meme Elphelt_Valentine_meme_(1).jpg| Elphelt Valentine meme (1) Elphelt_Valentine_meme_(2).jpg| Elphelt Valentine meme (2) Fiolina_Germi_meme.jpg| Fiolina Germi meme Iroha_meme_(1).jpg| Iroha meme (1) Iroha_meme_(2).jpg| Iroha meme (2) Zul'jin_meme_(1).jpg| Zul'jin meme (1) Zul'jin_meme_(2).jpg| Zul'jin meme (2) Zul'jin_meme_(3).jpg| Zul'jin meme (3) Zul'jin_meme_(4).jpg| Zul'jin meme (4) Rexxar_meme.jpg| Rexxar meme (1) Rexxar_meme_(2).jpg| Rexxar meme (2) Achmed_Frollo_meme_(1).jpg| Achmed Frollo meme (1) Achmed_Frollo_meme_(2).jpg| Achmed Frollo meme (2) Bush_&_Karrey_meme.jpg| Bush & Kerry meme SmoothDude-77--meme.png| SmoothDude77 meme Universe_3_Robots_meme.jpg| Universe 3 Robots meme Vegeta_meme.jpg| Vegeta meme (1) Vegeta_meme_(2).jpg| Vegeta meme (2) The_Theif_meme_(1).jpg| The Thief meme (1) The_Thief_meme_(2).jpg| The Thief meme (2) The_Thief_meme_(3).jpg| The Thief meme (3) The_Flat_Man_meme.jpg| Matt Phlatt meme (1) Matt_Phlatt_meme.jpg| Matt Phlatt meme (2) Han_Solo_meme.jpg| Han Solo meme Jar_Jar_Binks_meme.jpg| Jar Jar Binks meme (1) Jar_Jar_Binks_meme_2.jpg| Jar Jar Binks meme (2) Jar_Jar_Binks_meme_(3).jpg| Jar Jar Binks meme (3) Q_meme_(1).jpg| Q meme (1) Q_meme_(2).jpg| Q meme (2) Q_meme_(3).jpg| Q meme (3) Q_meme_(4).jpg| Q meme (4) Sunset_Shimmer_meme_(1).jpg| Sunset Shimmer meme (1) Sunset_Shimmer_meme_(2).jpg| Sunset Shimmer meme (2) Sunset_Shimmer_meme_(3).jpg| Sunset Shimmer meme (3) Sunset_Shimmer_meme_(4).jpg| Sunset Shimmer meme (4) Rainbow_Dash_meme.jpg| Rainbow Dash meme (1) Rainbow_Dash_meme2.jpg| Rainbow Dash meme (2) 'Deconfirmed Fighters' 'Special Features' 'Pokémon Ballot Winners' Psyduck.png| Psyduck (Pokémon Red & Blue) MOVESET KANTO Espeon.png| Espeon (Pokémon Gold & Silver) MOVESET JOHTO Dusclops.png| Dusclops (Pokémon Ruby & Sapphire) MOVESET HOENN Carnivine.png| Carnivine (Pokémon Diamond & Pearl) MOVESET SINNOH Volcarona.png| Volcarona (Pokémon Black & White) MOVESET UNOVA Diancie.png| Diancie (Pokémon X & Y) MOVESET KALOS Primarina.png| Primarina (Pokémon Sun & Moon) MOVESET ALOLA MissingNo.png| MissingNo (Pokémon Red & Blue) MOVESET MISC. 'October Special Poll Winners' Villians_Team.png| Villians Team (The King of Fighters XIV (Xanadu) & The King of Fighters '94 (Chang & Choi)) MOVESET Morsayan.png| Morsayan (CD-I Fight Special) MOVESET Goose.jpg| Goose (Real Life) MOVESET 'Stages' There will be a total of 57 stages in Super ARC Ultimate Showdown, 46 less than Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. All the stages can be played in a 8-player battle and each of them come with an "Omega-form" and a "Battlefield-form". This does not count any stages that the player that the bosses are fought on in Classic Mode/Boss Gauntlet. ARC has an idea to reveal one stage after a new character has been confirmed. The stage is usually tied to the recently confirmed character. Even characters that don't have a stage from their home-series, they will still be connected to a home stage that can be considered connected to the character. Like a character from U.S.A. being tied to "City in Chaos" from Street Fighter V. (/---) = Crate & Barrel type NEW = Brand-New Stage added into Super ARC Ultimate Showdown/Stage that didn't return from Super ARC Bros. Brawl #Freedom2017 SMASH = Stage brought over from the actual Super Smash Bros.-games 'List of Stages' Arkham_Asylum.jpg| Arkham Asylum (Batman: Arkham Asylum) (/Normal) Sensoji_Street.jpg| Asakusa Shopping District (Senran Kagura: Shinovi Versus) (/Normal) NEW Camp_Crystal_Lake_(Friday_the_13th).jpg| Camp Crystal Lake (Friday the 13th) (/Normal) Canterlot_High_Music_Stage.png| Canterlot High Music Stage (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) (/Party) NEW CUSTOM_FIELD_OF_BATTLE.png| CUSTOM FIELD OF BATTLE (Super ARC Ultimate Showdown) (/'CUSTOM') Enterprise.jpg| Enterprise (Star Trek: The Next Generation) (/Futuristic) Flatworld.png| Flatworld (Flatworld) (/Party) NEW Gluttony.png| Gluttony (Dante's Inferno) (/Party) The_Great_Wall_of_China.jpg| Great Wall of China (The King of Fighters XIV) (/Normal) Hanamura_Temple.jpg| Hanamura Temple (Overwatch) (/Futuristic) NEW Joestar_Mansion.png| Joestar Mansion (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Phantom Blood) (/Normal) NEW Kamek's_Tantalizing_Tower.png| Kamek's Tantalizing Tower (Super Mario Party) (/Party) Morioh.jpg| Morioh (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable) (/Normal) Mos_Espa.png| Mos Espa (Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace) (/Futuristic) NEW Mushroom_Kingdom_II-2.png| Mushroom Kingdom II (Super Smash Bros. Melee) (/Party) SMASH N._Sanity_Beach.png| N. Sanity Beach (Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy) (/Normal) NEW NBA_London_Court.jpg| NBA London Court (National Basketball Association) (/Normal) Orgrimmar.jpg| Orgrimmar (World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade) (/Party) NEW Planet_Zebes.png| Planet Zebes (Super Smash Bros.) (/Futuristic) SMASH Rebel_Army_Boot_Camp2.png| Rebel Army Boot Camp (Metal Slug 2: Super Vehicle-001/II) (/Normal) Earth's_Mightiest_S_H_I_E_L_D__Helicarrier.jpg| S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier (The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes) (/Futuristic) School_of_Friendship.jpg| School of Friendship (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) (/Party) NEW Shiganshina_District.png| Shiganshina District (Attack on Titan) (/Normal) Snow_Shine's_Winter_Paradise.jpg| Snow Shine's Winter Paradise (/Party) NEW Super_Smash_Ferox_Pillar.png| Super Smash Ferox Pillar (Super ARC Bros. Brawl #Freedom2017) (/Party) Temple_of_Livytan.jpg| Temple of Livyatan (Smash Gamer's Equestrian Journey) (/Normal) NEW The_Führerbunker.jpg| The Fürherbunker (Der Undertang) (/Normal) NEW The_Lich_Yard.jpg| The Lich Yard (Shovel Knight) (/Normal) NEW Tournament_of_Power_Arena.jpg| Tournament of Power Arena (Dragon Ball Super) (/Futuristic) NEW Travelling_Circus.jpg| Travelling Circus (Dumbo (1941)) (/Party) NEW Tribal_Village.png| Tribal Village (The Gods must be Crazy) (/Normal) NEW World_Taste.jpg| World Taste (The Frollo Show) (/Party) NEW Wrestlemania_33.jpg| WrestleMania 33 (World Wrestling Entertainment) (/Normal) Yoshi's_Story.png| Yoshi's Story (Super Smash Bros. Melee) (/Party) SMASH Zepp.png| Zepp (Guilty Gear XX) (/Futuristic) 'CUSTOM FIELD OF BATTLE' CUSTOM FIELD OF BATTLE is a special type of stage that starts off looking like Battlefield. But the stage can be customized to be changed to the player's liking. Everything from the background of the stage, the music, the crate/barrel types and the design of the platforms can be changed. Similarly to how Stage Builder worked in Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Super Smash Bros. for Wii U. But the basic design of the stage cannot be changed. In order to change the music of the stage, the player will have to click on the "CUSTOM FIELD OF BATTLE-symbol" in My Music and then add whatever music the player wishes in its playlist and then adjust the likelihood of each song playing. 'Kruel KO's' Kruel KO's first appeared in Super Smash Bros. Lawl and are quite similar to the stage fatalities in the Mortal kombat-games. In that the characters that are controlled by humans, can use parts of the stage to finish of an opponent for good. Three requirements needs to be fulfilled for a Kruel KO to occur: # Your opponent must be at his/her last stock with at least 120% on the damage counter (be sure you've terminated the other opponents with extreme prejudice). # You must KO him/her horizontally or upwards depending on the stage's terrain. # Your damage counter must be under 120 %. LIST OF KRUEL KO'S 'Tournament of Power "Universe-List"' 'MY MUSIC!!' 'Stage Music' Each one of the stages that are playable outside of Classic Mode will have a list of songs attached to it. These songs can be chosen and have their chance of playing adjusted through the "My Music!-option" just like Super Smash Bros. for Wii U. The amount of songs that a stage will have is different, so far fourteen stages have twelve songs, six stages have ten songs, eleven stages has fourteen songs and three stages have twenty songs. The player is also able to change the music that plays on the menus, just like in Brawl and Smash Wii U. 'UNDECIDED MUSIC-TRACKS' # Melty Monster Galaxy - Super Mario Galaxy 2 # In your belief - Asura's Wrath # Nightmare Boss Theme - Metroid Fusion # Super Mario Bros. 3 Medley - Super Smash Bros. for Wii U # Donkey Kong's Theme - Mario Strikes Charged Football # Piston Hondo's Theme - Punch-Out!! (Wii) # Yoshi Star Galaxy - Super Mario Galaxy 2 # Id (Purpose) - Fire Emblem Awakening # Cool Cool Mountain - Super Mario 64 # Poniko's Theme (Japan Ponycon) - MandoPony # Northern Hemisphere Returns - Donkey Kong Country Returns # Aurora Australis - Tekken 5: Dark Resurrection # Lugia's Theme - Pokémon 2000 # The Forested Temple - Final Fantasy VII # Pet Shop's Theme - JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven # Volare Via! - JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All-Star Battle # Whenever, wherever - Shakira # Linkle - Hyrule Warriors Legends # Main Theme (Splatoon) - Splatoon # Final Boss (Squid Sisters Ver.) - Splatoon # Vs. Meta Ridley - Metroid Prime # Glittertown - Wario Land: Shake It! # Dr. Crygor's Theme (Yellow Murmur) - Wario Ware: Smooth Moves # Livin' On A Prayer - Bon Jovi # Bring Me To Life - Evanescence # Invicible CSKA!! (CSKA Moscow song) - Oleg Gazmanov # Chill Out Vocals Soundtracks (Inspirational Mix) - BlairyFireOSTs IZ # Anthem of Europe - EUofficial # Best of epic asian music compilation - Christophe Blanc # "South America Theme" - Tomb Raider: Legend # Australia Theme (Medieval) - Civilization 6 # Theme from Antarctica - Vangelis 'Menu Music List' Just like in Brawl and Smash Wii U, the player can also adjust which songs that will play on the menus as well. 'Items' On the 25:th of November 2018, ARC confirmed all the items that were going to be in Super ARC Ultimate Showdown. Along with all the Pokémon and a few of the Assist Trophies. Videos: # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kDyBtqAik-s Items, Pokémon and Assist Trophies (PART: 1)] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5wDn70xK8EM Items and Assist Trophies (PART: 2)] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sa7LvK2wDoE Assist Trophies (PART: 3)] '"Super Smash Bros.-Items"' Containers Barrels.png| Barrels (Super Smash Bros.) Capsule.png| Capsule (Super Smash Bros.) Crate.png| Crates (Super Smash Bros.) Grass.png| Grass (Super Mario Bros. 2) Party_Ball.png| Party Ball (Super Smash Bros. Melee) Rolling_Crates.png| Rolling Crates (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) Normal Items Assist_Trophy.png| Assist Trophy (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) Back_Shield.png| Back Shield (Kid Icarus: Uprising) Banana_Peel.png| Banana Peel (Super Mario Kart) Beam_Sword.png| Beam Sword (Super Smash Bros.) Beehive.png| Beehive (Animal Crossing) Beastball.png| Beastball (Super Smash Bros. Ultimate) Black_Hole.png| Black Hole (Super Smash Bros. Ultimate) Bob-Omb.png| Bob-Omb (Super Mario Bros. 2) Bombchu.png| Bombchu (The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time) Bomber.png| Bomber (Kirby's Adventure) Bumper.png| Bumper (Super Smash Bros.) Bunny_Hood.png| Bunny Hood (The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina od Time) Cloaking_Device.png| Cloaking Device (Perfect Dark) Cracker_Launcher.png| Cracker Launcher (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) Cucco2.png| Cucco (The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past) Daybreak.png| Daybreak (Kid Icarus: Uprising) Death's_Scythe.png| Death's Scythe (Castlevania) Deku_Nuts.png| Deku Nuts (The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time) Drill.png| Drill (Super Smash Bros. Wii U/3DS) Fan.png| Fan (Super Smash Bros.) Fire_Bar.png| Fire Bar (Super Mario Bros.) Fire_Flower.png| Fire Flower (Super Mario Bros.) Franklin_Badge.png| Franklin Badge (EarthBound) Freezie.png| Freezie (Mario Bros.) Gooey_Bomb.png| Gooey Bomb (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) Green_Shell.png| Green Shell (Super Mario Bros.) Hammer.png| Hammer (Donkey Kong) Heart_Container.png| Heart Container (The Legend of Zelda) Hocotate_Bomb.png| Hocotate Bomb (Pikmin) Home-Run_Bat.png| Home-Run Bat (Super Smash Bros.) Hothead.png| Hothead (Super Mario World) Killer_Eye.png| Killer Eye (Kid Icarus: Uprising) Killing_Edge.png| Killing Edge (Fire Emblem) Launch_Star.png| Launch Star (Super Mario Galaxy) Lip's_Stick.png| Lip's Stick (Panel de Pon) Master_Ball.png| Master Ball (Pokémon Red & Blue) REMAKE Maxim_Tomato.png| Maxim Tomato (Kirby's Dream Land) Metal_Box.png| Metal Box (Super Mario 64) Motion-Sensor_Bombs.png| Motion-Sensor Bombs (Super Smash Bros.) Mr._Saturn.png| Mr. Saturn (EarthBound) Super_Scope.png| Nintendo Scope (Yoshi's Safari) Ore_Club.png| Ore Club (Kid Icarus: Uprising) Parasol.png| Parasol (Kirby's Adventure) Pitfall.png| Pitfall (Animal Crossing) Poison_Mushroom.png| Poison Mushroom (Super Mario Bros: The Lost Levels) POW_Block.png| POW Block (Mario Bros.) Rage_Blaster.png| Rage Blaster (Super Smash Bros. Ultimate) Ramblin_Evil_Mushroom.png| Ramblin' Evil Mushroom (EarthBound) Ray_Gun.png| Ray Gun (Super Smash Bros.) Screw_Attack.png| Screw Attck (Metroid) Smart_Bomb.png| Smart Bomb (Star Fox) Smash_Ball.png| Smash Ball (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) Soccer_Ball.png| Soccer Ball (Soccer) Spiny_Shell.png| Spiny Shell (Mario Kart 64) Staff.png| Staff (Kid Icarus: Uprising) Star_Rod.png| Star Rod (Kirby's Adventure) Steel_Diver.png| Steel Diver (Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/3DS) Super_Leaf.png| Super Leaf (Super Mario Bros. 3) Super_Mushroom.png| Super Mushroom (Super Mario Bros.) Super_Star.png| Super Star (Super Mario Bros.) Superspicy_Curry.png| Superspicy Curry (Kirby's Dream Land) Unira.png| Unira (Clu Clu Land) Warp_Star.png| Warp Star (Kirby's Dream Land) X_Bomb.png| X Bomb (Kid Icarus: Uprising) 'Original Items' Air_Horn.png| Air Horn (Super Smash Bros. Lawl Nova) Apple.png| Apple (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Bonk_Choy.png| Bonk Choy (Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare) Bulletproof_Vest.jpg| Bulletproof Vest (GoldenEye 007) Börje.jpg| Börje (IKEA) Dreamy_Alpacasso.jpg| Dreamy Alpacasso (Dreamy Alpacasso) Duff_Beer.jpg| Duff Beer (The Simpsons) Eye_of_Agamotto.png| Eye of Agamotto (Dr. Strange) Frying_Pan.png| Frying Pan (Tangled) Party_Cannon.png| Party Cannon (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Pylon.jpg| Pylon (StarCraft) Senzu_Bean_Jar.png| Senzu Bean Jar (Dragon Ball Z) Shotgun.jpg| Shotgun (Real Life) Snickers.png| Snickers (Mars Incorporated) Socker_Boppers.jpg| Socker Boppers (Big Time Toys) Stone_Mask.png| Stone Mask (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Phantom Blood) 'Assist Trophies' ARC revealed to a friend of his that there would be around 100 Assist Trophies in the game. Poké Balls probably won't return, though a "Pokémon Trainer" could be an Assist Trophy and then send out a Pokémon to the stage. The "¤ symbol" indicates if the Assist trophy can be attacked by the opponents and the character who summoned the Assist Trophy. 'Smash Assist Trophies' Burrowing_Snagret.png| Burrowing Snagret (Pikmin) ¤''' Color_TV-Game_15.png| '''Color TV-Game 15 (Color TV-Game 6) Helirin.jpg| Helirin (Kuru Kuru Kururin) Lyn.png| Lyn (Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade) Sablé_Prince.png| Sablé Prince (Kaeru no Tame ni Kane wa Naru) ¤''' Shovel_Knight.png| '''Shovel Knight (Shovel Knight) ¤''' '''Super ARC Assist Trophies Returning Assist Trophies Abathur2.png| Abathur (StarCraft II) Arie_Kanagawa.png| Arie Kanagawa (What Gamers Are For (Comic Fury)) B.O.B..png| B.O.B. (B.O.B.) ¤''' Botley.png| '''Botley (Jump Start 3rd Grade) Brightwing.png| Brightwing (Heroes of the Storm) Candy-Chan.png| Candy-Chan (Candy Japan) Cheap_Trick.png| Cheap Trick (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable) Cheval_Caballo.png| Cheval Caballo (En Dag i Livet) David_S._Pumpkin.png| David S. Pumpkin (Saturday Night Live) Will_Smith_as_Deadshot.jpg| Deadshot (Suicide Squad) Decepticon_Logo.png| Decepticon Logo (Transformer (Famicom)) ¤''' Floyd_Mayweather.jpg| '''Floyd Mayweather Jr. (World Boxing Association) REMAKE ¤''' Gargantuar_&_Imp.png| '''Gargantuar & Imp (Plants vs. Zombies) ¤''' Goat_(youtube).png| '''Goat (Youtube - Animals can be Jerks) Goopy_Le_Grande.png| Goopy Le Grande (Cuphead) ¤''' Mai.jpg| '''Mai (Senran Kagura: New Wave) Megadramon.gif| Megadramon (Digimon Adventure 01) Minty.jpg| Minty (My Little Pony (Gen 3)) Muppet_Iwata,_Muppet_Reggie_&_Muppet_Miyamoto.jpg| Muppet Iwata, Muppet Reggie & Muppet Miyamoto (Nintendo E3 2015) Noah.png| Noah (Bible Adventures) Noo-Noo.jpg| Noo Noo (Teletubbies) Papi.png| Papi (Monster Musume) Phear_Lap.png| Phear Lap (Cuphead) Plush_Pichu.jpg| Plush Pichu (Super Smash Bros. Lawl Nova) ¤''' Pogostick_Man.png| '''Pogostick Man (Happy Wheels) Reporter.png| Reporter (Rhythm Heaven Fever) One_punch_man_by_mulberryart_dcumo7c-fullview.png| Saitama (One Punch Man) Sentinel_COTA-94.png| Sentinel: COTA-94 (X-Men: Children of the Atom) REMAKE ¤''' Shawn_Michaels.png| '''Shawn Michaels (World Wrestling Entertainment) ¤''' Sonic_EXE.png| '''Sonic.EXE (Video Game Creepypasta) REMAKE Steven_Chapman.png| Steven Chapman (Dead Rising) ¤''' Swagger_Soaring_Eagle.png| '''Swagger Soaring Eagle (World Wrestling Entertainment) REMAKE ¤''' The_Baby_Sun.jpg| '''The Baby Sun (Teletubbies) The_Lost_Vikings.jpg| The Lost Vikings (The Lost Vikings) ¤''' The_Police_Officer.png| '''The Police Officier (The Plank) The_Unlucky_Fellow.png| The Unlucky Fellow (The Plank) ¤''' Therizinosaurus.png| '''Therizinosaurus (Walking with Dinosaurs: The Giant Claw) ¤''' Twilive_Sparkle.png| '''Twilive Sparkle (Friendship is Magic LIVE) Whale.png| Whale (Grand Theft Auto V) Whirlwind.png| Whirlwind (Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes) Wonder_Billie.png| Wonder Billie (Heroes of the Storm) Yondu_Undata.png| Yondu Undata (Guardians of the Galaxy) ¤''' '''NEW Assist Trophies Alexstrasza.jpg| Alexstrasza (World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King) All_Terrain_Defence_Pod.png| All Terrain Defense Pod (Star Wars Episode V - The Empire Strikes Back) ¤''' Barbapapa.jpg| '''Barbapapa (Barbapapa) ¤''' Bladderhorn.jpg| '''Bladderhorn (Alien Planet) ¤''' Canada_Geese.jpg| '''Canada Geese (Real Life) Cozy_Glow.png| Cozy Glow (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Dark_Seizure.png| Dark Seizure (Smash Gamer's Equestrian Journey) Deckard_Cain.png| Deckard Cain (Diablo) ¤''' Dr._Rota.png| '''Dr. Rota (Dragon Ball Super) ¤''' Etemon.png| '''Etemon (Digimon Adventures 01) ¤''' Fire_Nation_Man.png| '''Fire Nation Man (Avatar: The Last Airbender) ¤''' Firebrand2.png| '''Firebrand (Ghost and Goblins) ¤''' Flash_(DCEU).png| '''Flash (Justice League (DCEU)) Gay_Luigi.png| Gay Luigi (Hotel Mario) Ghost.jpg| Ghost (Ant-Man and the Wasp) Hanzo.png| Hanzo (Overwatch) ¤''' Hercules.png| '''Hercules (Walking with Beasts) ¤''' Kalle_Tiger.jpg| '''Kalle Tiger (Kalle Tiger och hans vänner) Karl-Petter_Pettersson_the_Flying_Tuna.png| Karl-Petter Pettersson the Flying Tuna (Harmonica's Equestrian Journey) Katsuragi.png| Katsuragi (Senran Kagura: Portrait of Girls) ¤''' Klekowskii.png| '''Klekowskii (Yttjoff den Magiska Sälen) ¤''' Lala.png| '''Lala (Monster Musume) Lillie.png| Lillie (Pokémon Sun & Moon) Nemesis_(final_form).jpg| Nemesis (Resident Evil 3: Nemesis) Nurse_Redheart.png| Nurse Redheart (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Sightseers.png| Sightseer (Male & Female) (Pokémon Sun & Moon) Smash_Gamer.png| Smash Gamer (Smash Gamer's Equestrian Journey) ¤''' '''Pokémon This is a list of the Pokémon that can be brought to the stage when either the Lillie or one of the Sightseers were summoned from the Assist Trophy. Abra.png| Abra (Gen 1) Male Sightseer Bellossom.png| Bellossom (Gen 2) Female Sightseer Bewear.png| Bewear (Gen 7) Female Sightseer Blastoise.png| Blastoise (Gen 1) Female Sightseer Bonsly.png| Bonsly (Gen 4) Female Sightseer Chespin.png| Chespin (Gen 6) Male Sightseer Electrode.png| Electrode (Gen 1) Male Sightseer Exeggutor-Alola.png| Exeggutor (Alola) (Gen 7) Female Sightseer Goldeen.png| Goldeen (Gen 1) Male & Female Sightseer Hitmonlee.png| Hitmonlee (Gen 1) Male Sightseer Lunala.png| Lunala (Gen 7) Lillie Mimikyu.png| Mimikyu (Gen 7) Female Sightseer Onix.png| Onix (Gen 1) Male Sightseer Piplup.png| Piplup (Gen 4) Male Sightseer Raichu-Alola.png| Raichu (Alola) (Gen 7) Female Sightseer Solgaleo.png| Solgaleo (Gen 7) Lillie Starmie.png| Starmie (Gen 1) Male Sightseer Togepi.png| Togepi (Gen 2) Female Sightseer Weezing.png| Weezing (Gen 1) Male Sightseer Vulpix.png| Vulpix (Gen 1) Female Sightseer Vulpix-Alola.png| Vulpix (Alola) (Gen 7) Male Sightseer 'Game Modes' There will be plenty of modes in the game, with a majority of them being from the actual Smash Bros.-games. 'Classic Mode' The Classic Mode in this game is made out of 13 stages (14 if you count the secret stage). Every character will also have an introduction and an ending that the player can view anytime afterwards once unlocked. Like in the Classic Modes before Smash Wii U & 3DS, the player is able to decide how many stocks the player character should have before starting. With the maximum amount being 5. But the more stocks the player choses to have, the less rewards the player will receive upon beating Classic Mode. Just like Super Smash Bros. 64, the theme of each stage is pre-decided. But the opponents that the player will face in that stage, is not. Similar to the Classic Mode for Super Smash bros. Ultimate, players can select an intensity level, indicated by the position of the lengthy mural. The highest allowed starting intensity is 7.0, and it will increase slightly after each victory, with a maximum of 10.0. However, the requirements to get a "Nice Play-rank" will be more clear (such as: "defeat an opponent with an aerial-move", "clear the stage within 45 seconds" and so on). Thus allowing the players to get that rank more often. If the player loses anywhere during a Classic Mode run, then the player can either chose to continue or to quit. To continue, the current score that the player has will be cut to 2/3's of its original amount (similar to Super Smash Bros. 64). Upon continuing, the player will restart the stage where the player lost. 'The Classic Mode "FORMULA"' # vs. Any Random Opponent # vs. Any team of Random opponent # Bonus Stage #1 (Break the Targets!) (The amount of time the player gets depends on the difficulty) # vs. Any Random Opponent # vs. Any Giant-Sized Opponent # Bonus Stage #2 (Board the Platforms!) (The amount of time the player gets depends on the difficulty) # vs. 15 "Fighting Team Members" + MINI BOSS #1 (the former is based on the difficulty, the later is based on the character) # vs. Any team of Random Opponents (2 vs. 2) # vs. A Horde of a Random Opponent ((5 - 10 ) Amount depends on the difficulty) # Bonus Stage #3 (Race to the Finish!) (The amount of time the player gets and the strength of the opponents encountered inside, depends on the difficulty) # vs. 15 "Fighting Team Members" + MINI BOSS #2 (the former is based on the difficulty, the later is based on the character) # vs. PRELUDE BOSS (The boss is determined by the character) # vs. Terris Continentibus Egisse (all forms) # (SECRET STAGE) vs. Chaccaron Maccaron + Bohemian Rhapsody (reawakened form) In order to reach the secret stage, the player has to start the Classic Playthrough on 7.0 and then reach T.C.E. under thirty minutes. Oterwise, the playthrough ends after the defeat of Terris Continentibus Egisse. 'Bosses' 'Fighting Team Members' When the player reaches stage 7 & 11, the player will be transported to the Super Smash Bros. Ultimate-version of Battlefield (for stage 7, it is during the day while stage 11 is during the night). There they have to fight a total of 15 "Fighting Team Members". Which are just like the Fighting Teams in the past Super Smash Bros.-games. Which type of team the player will face depends on how high the difficulty was set before the Classic Mode-run began. Smash_fans.png| Super Smash Fan-Apes (Real Life) [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oayLpIznp4w Battle Theme] Difficulty: 0.0 - 3.0 Fighting_NPC_Team.jpg| Fighting NPC Team (Super ARC Ultimate Showdown) [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Juxg6WOv5sg Battle Theme] Difficulty: 3.0 - 7.0 Social_Justice_Sensitivity_Mob2.png| Social Justice Sensitivity Mob (Family Guy) [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D0W1v0kOELA Battle Theme] Difficulty: 7.0 'Mini Bosses' After all the "Fighting Team Members" have been defeated during stage 7 & 11. A cut-scene will play which shows a Mini-Boss appear on the stage. Then the stage will change into the Omega-Version of Battlefield. The music changes into the Sub-Boss' battle theme and the player has to defeat the Sub-Boss. Then after the Mini-Boss has been defeated, then the player can move on to the next stage. Which Sub-Boss is fought depends on which character that the player used in the current "Classic Mode-run". But limited to the tier it is grouped with. The possible Sub-Bosses that can appear for the player to fight in "Tier 1" are: Kage.jpg| Kage Franchise: Street Fighter Debut: Street Fighter V: Arcade Edition [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4l2qYQwwseo Battle Theme] Kilgore_HeroArt.png| Kilgore Franchise: Killer Instinct Debut: Killer Instinct (2013) [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lJNrmxx-wpc Battle Theme] Mark_Henry.jpg| Mark Henry Franchise: Worldwide Sports Debut: World Wrestling Entertainment [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BfQ3jDTaQ4g Battle Theme] Red-Hot-Chili-Pepper.png| Red Hot Chili Pepper Franchise: Smash Gamer's Equestrian Journey Debut: Harmonica's Equestrian Journey [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lI4vgVs77OU Battle Theme] Wild_Iori.jpg| Wild Iori Franchise: The King of Fighters Debut: The King of Fighters '97 [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HXLlHplFRN4 Battle Theme] The possible Sub-Bosses that can appear for the player to fight in "Tier 2" are: Audrey_II.jpg| Audrey II Franchise: Little Shop of Horrors Debut: Little Shop of Horrors [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yKYBTzTj07g Battle Theme] Granfalloon2-1-.gif| Legion Franchise: Castlevania Debut: Castlevania: Symphony of the Night [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-44lWDraVY8 Battle Theme] Metal_mario_fireball_4_4_by_nibroc_rock-d90bule.png| Metal Mario Franchise: Super Smash Bros. Debut: Super Smash Bros. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yBaWgDJXafE Battle Theme] The_Root_Pack.png| The Root Pack Franchise: Cuphead Debut: Cuphead [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GkpEZvPttoQ Battle Theme] Tokka_and_Rahzar.jpg| Tokka & Rahzar Franchise: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Debut: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: the Secret of the Ooze [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mzBEiUYhEqs Battle Theme] 'Prelude Bosses' When the player reaches stage 12, then they will confront Terris Continentibus Egisse at his altar. But instead of fighting him directly, a portal to another dimension will open. In which the character that the player has chosen will be sucked into. Then after a short cut-scene the character will be transported to a unique area, confront the Prelude Boss and then fight it. The boss that is fought depends on which character was chosen in the current "Classic Mode run". Chernabog.png| Chernabog Franchise: Walt Disney Studios Debut: Fantasia [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mUYUG14MYmU&t=159s Battle Theme] Discord.png| Discord Franchise: My Little Pony Debut: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nPvVWFmtJn8 Battle Theme] Fused_Zamasu.png| Fused Zamasu Franchise: Dragon Ball Debut: Dragon Ball Super [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DJolhvaQtKU Battle Theme] Kracken.png| Kracken Franchise: Metal Slug Debut: Metal Slug 7 [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=efD-0ARSqgw Battle Theme (Phase 1)] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hYJTNdO2LHI Battle Theme (Phase 2)] Master_Hand_&_Crazy_Hand.png| Master Hand & Crazy Hand Franchise: Super Smash Bros. Debut: Super Smash Bros. (Master Hand) Super Smash Bros. Melee (Crazy Hand) [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c92tl-ZzLRw Battle Theme] Nyarlthotep.jpg| Nyarlothotep Franchise: Lovecraft Debut: Nyarlothotep [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YuCP11WAyz8 Battle Theme (Phase 1)] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zeYgNqvh29U Battle Theme (Phase 2)] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2Ge5HkPH1f4 Battle Theme (Phase 3)] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TTZJEkJJbIE&t=97s Battle Theme (Phase 4)] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uV5Sd9QZwwM Battle Theme (Phase 5)] Qluettah_Weapon.png| Qluettah Weapon Franchise: ARC Expanded Universe Debut: En Dag i Livet [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uYDT_Y6Jj5c Battle Theme] Ragnaros.png| Ragnaros Franchise: Warcraft Debut: World of Warcraft [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zYmEEs4KOvk Battle Theme] Super_Saiyan_Wally.png| Super Saiyan Wally Franchise: Youtube - TyrantitarTube Debut: Pokémon Alpha Sapphire Extreme Randomizer Nuzlocke [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9sX_54hHcEE Battle Theme] Thanos_(MCU).png| Thanos Franchise: Marvel Cinematic Universe Debut: The Avengers [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xzvi-G3qGpM Battle Theme] 'Boss Fight List' This list shows what bosses are fought throughout Classic Mode, depending on what character is picked: 'Final Boss' On stage 13, once the Prelude Boss has been defeated, the character will be transported back to Terris Continentibus Egisse's altar. Surprised by the character's return, he will congratulate the character and then fight it directly. He has a total of two phases, with the second one having a total of seven "mini-phases" (that are fought in a random order, but North and South America are always fought one after another (which goes first is random) and Antarctica will always be last). However, if the plays on a low intensity (3.0 and lower), then the battle will end after the player has defeated his human form. Each section has it's own voice actor, that speaks in the native tounge of that continent (the two exceptions are Europe which speaks Arabic and Antarctica who sounds like a whale).The amount of health each mini-phase has, depends on how high the difficulty was set by the player. Terris_Continentibus_Egisse_(human_form).png| Terris Continentibus Egisse (PHASE 1 - Human Form) Franchise: Super ARC Bros. Brawl Debut: Super ARC Ultimate Showdown [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sJh2bLmVPx4 Battle Theme] Terris_Continentibus_Egisse.png| Terris Continentibus Egisse (PHASE 2 - True Form) Franchise: Super ARC Bros. Brawl Debut: Super ARC Ultimate Showdown [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2cORuiUZzT8 Battle Theme (Continent 1 - 3)] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qzf9N1IrdRY Battle Theme (Continent 4 - 6)] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0Qbvs-Jd9VY Battle Theme (Final Continent)] After a section has been destroyed, it will scream loudly as it explodes in a similar manner to a gigantic Smart Bomb. The other continents will show their reaction to the situation and then continue the fight normally. Then after Antarctica has been destroyed, the screen will turn white as the results are showcased on the screen. 'Secret Final Boss' When the player beats a Classic Playthrough on 7.0 and then reach T.C.E. under thirty minutes. An extra cut-scene will play, the the character in play gets surprised as the world didn't return back to normal after the defeat of Terris Continentibus Egisse. Then suddenly Chaccaron Maccaron will suddenly run towards the opponent, knocking it aside. Surprised and confused, the character will stand up and see that Chaccaron Maccaron will challenge the character to a battle. After Chaccaron Maccaron has been defeated, another cut-scene will play where it gets overflown by magic and transforms into Bohemian Rhapsody's reawakened form. Bohemian Rhapsody will politely greet the character and praise it for getting to this point. But also admits that the journey had come to an unfortunate end. Chaccaron_Maccaron.png| Chaccaron Maccaron Franchise: Super ARC Bros. Brawl Debut: Super ARC Ultimate Showdown [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=63ul8P2HGPg Battle Theme] Bohemian_Rhapsody_(weak).png| Bohemian Rhapsody (reawakened form) Franschise: Super ARC Bros. Brawl Debut: Super ARC Ultimate Showdown [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7jUYxa-UzfE Battle Theme] After Bohemian Rhapsody's defeat, it will smile as it admits that the battle was far from over. Then he will walk through a portal, that he created behind him as the screen turns white and the result-screen appears. 'Credit Game' The "Credit Game" that the player will play after defeating the Final Boss/Secret Final Boss, is just like the "Credit Game" in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. It is a scrolling shooter that changes perspective as the player progresses. The player controls their fighter equipped with a Super Scope to fly around and shoot the names. Players can shoot an explosive item which triggers a Smart Bomb-like explosion to hit nearby names. A score is displayed based on names that were hit and a progress bar with rewards is displayed on the bottom left corner. The progress bar will move towards the rewards as the player shoot the names at five different point thresholds, starting at 100,000 and continuing on until 1,500,000 points. ]] The background is set in space. The camera changes angles when the player progresses in the credits. Right after, the player has destroyed the "company logos" and gotten more than 1,700,000 points. The screen will switch to the side ¤, zoom further out and make the player fight a Big Core from the Gradius Games. After the Big Core has been destroyed, the fighter's ending image is shown along with the score (including the additional points and rewards for defeating Big Core), but this time, the clear movie scenes don't appear anymore after the final results. '''CREDIT GAME MUSIC Though unlike in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, there are only eight different themes that will play during the "Credit Game". Which theme that will play depends on which character was played during the Classic Mode-run. 'Other Modes' All-Star and some of the new battle modes introduced in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, like Squad Strike, Stamina Battle and Tourney Mode are really likely to return. 'Ladder Gauntlets' The Ladder Gauntlets are a collection of battles where the player has to fight several opponents in a row and then a boss. There are several of these ladders, all having a specific theme. So far there has not been any more concrete information about these ladder gauntlets. Though it is speculated that the bosses will dictate what types of gauntlets we could except. Such as Anime, Super Smash Bros., Sci-Twi, Video Games and so on. * Gauntlet Ladder Theme The 100-Battle Gauntlet will return as a selectable ladder as downloadable content at some point in the future. 'Posters' Posters are collectibles that can be earned by clearing certain tasks or by buying them in "Frappe7's Art Megalopolis" (the prices vary depending on the value of the poster. They are very similar to the Spirits in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, but without the different stats and the "abilities" that they posses. Thus making them much more like the Trophies from the previous Smash Bros.-games. Some posters have backgrounds and everything, while others are just a simple transparent picture. All the posters the player has collected, can be found and viewed in the museum. A FULL LIST OF ALL THE POSTERS WILL BE ADDED AT SOME POINT IN THE FUTURE!! More posters can be added through free updates later down the line. These posters can mostly be bought at "Frappe7's Art Megalopolis". Though there are some that can be obtained in the "Auction House", by trading in other posters (This will not get rid of the posters in the Museum though) or by trading in Gems (that can be obtained by playing through the various modes in the game). There are also ones that are connected to DLC characters will be obtained by playing through the various game-modes. * Art Museum Theme * Frappe7's Art Megalopolis Theme * Auction House Theme 'Amiibo Support' Just like the previous game, Ultimate Showdown will receive a set of Amiibo-cards which includes all the playable characters in the roster. All the Amiibo cards made for the cast of Super ARC Bros. Brawl #Freedom2017 are compatible with Ultimate Showdown. However it is currently unknown what these cards will unlock in this game. These Amiibo-cards can aslo be used in Super Mario Maker in order to unlock a costume resembling that character to be used in-game. Each costume comes with it's own "transformation theme", victory-theme and "taunt". The Super Smash Bros.-series of Amiibos are also compatible with Super ARC Ultimate Showdown. When one of those amiibo's are scanned into the game, then the player will unlock a special trophy of that character (that can also be unlocked by spending 1000 coins in the shop). 'Promotion Picture Gallery' Pre-Ultimate-Showdown-Pokémon-Ballot!.png| Pre-Ultimate Showdown Pokémon Ballot teased for Thursday! Ultimate-Showdown-Specialties---Kanto-Slot.png| Which of the Kanto Pokémon would you like to have a moveset? (CLOSED) Ultimate-Showdown-Specialties---Johto-Slot.png| Which of the Johto Pokémon would you like to have a moveset? (CLOSED) Ultimate-Showdown-Specialties---Hoenn-Slot.png| Which of the Hoenn Pokémon would you like to have a moveset? (CLOSED) Ultimate-Showdown-Specialties---Shinnoh-Slot.png| Which of the Sinnoh Pokémon would you like to have a moveset? (CLOSED) Ultimate-Showdown-Specialties---Unova-Slot.png| Which of the Unova Pokémon would you like to have a moveset? (CLOSED) Ultimate-Showdown-Specialties---Kalos-Slot.png| Which of the Kalos Pokémon would you like to have a moveset? (CLOSED) Ultimate-Showdown-Specialties---Alola-Slot.png| Which of the Alola Pokémon would you like to have a moveset? (CLOSED) Ultimate-Showdown-Specialties---Misc.png| Which of the Misc. Pokémon Characters would you like to have a moveset? (CLOSED) Ultimate-Showdown-Pokémon-Ballot---Voting-Results.png| The results of the Pre-Ultimate Showdown Pokémon Ballot have arrived!! October---November-Specials-Voting.png| October/November - Special Feature Voting Poll!! (CLOSED) October-November-Special-Feature-poll-winners.png| The Villians Team and two Crazy Special Features will be made in the coming weeks! It-begins.png| Super ARC Ultimate Showdown finally begins!! Snow-Shine-newcomer-posterSMALL.png| Snow Shine's Newcomer Poster Jonathan-Joestar-newcomer-poster.png| Jonathan Joestar's Newcomer Poster Ultron-newcomer-poster.png| Ultron's Newcomer Poster Maud-Pie-newcomer-poster.png| Maud Pie's Newcomer Poster Smash-Gamer's-Assist-Trophy-Quotes--1.png| The first group of eight returning veterans gets their quotes from Smash Gamer! Items,-Pokémon-&-Assist-Trophies--1.png| The items, the Pokémon, the returning Assists Trophies and the first few new Assist Trophies! Popeye-newcomer-poster.png| Popeye's Newcomer Poster Otto-Günsche-newcomer-poster.png| Otto Günsche's Newcomer Poster Pink-Elephant-newcomer-poster.png| Pink Elephant's Newcomer Poster Mike_Tyson_newcomer_poster.png| Mike Tyson's Newcomer Poster Smash-Gamer-Assist-Trophy-Quotes!!-(2).png| The second group of seven returning veterans and one former special feature gets their quotes from Smash Gamer! The-Grinch-Newcomer-Poster.png| The Grinch's Newcomer Poster 2019-Character-voting-poster.png| 2019's Character Voting Poll has started! Items,-Pokémon-&-Assist-Trophies--2.png| The updated items, the few remade Assists Trophies and some more new Assist Trophies! Newcomer-Poster-Genji.png| Genji's Newcomer Poster Zul'jin-thumbnail.png| Zul'jin's Newcomer Poster Smash-Gamer-Quotes-3.png| The third group of nine returning veterans (and a remade one) gets their quotes from Smash Gamer! Assist-Trophies--3-thumbnail.png| An entire batch of Brand-New Assist Trophies! Universe-3-Robots-newcomer-poster.png| Universe 3 Robots Newcomer Poster The-Thief-newcomer-poster.png| The Thief's Newcomer Poster Han-Solo-Newcomer-Poster.png| Han Solo's Newcomer Poster Sunset-Shimmer-newcomer-poster.png| Sunset Shimmer's Newcomer Poster 'General Trivia' * Unlike its predecessors, the name of the game is referencing two distinctly different things: *# The game "Super Smash Bros. Ultimate". *# The song "The Ultimate Showdown" by Lemon Demon. * This game was supposed to be an update to Super ARC Bros. Brawl #Freedom2017. But since Super Smash Bros. Ultimate turned out to be a sequel and not an updated port. Plans where changed to make Super ARC Ultimate Showdown a sequel as well. * This will be the first "Super ARC Bros. Brawl-game" that will feature playable characters that were featured in a major role in the "Millennia Hyper Fighting-games". While the previous games only had alternate versions of a character. One example is the Equestria Girls-version of Rainbow Dash being playable in Super ARC Bros. Brawl while the "normal" version was playable in Millennia Hyper Fighting. *# Maud Pie who previously appeared as an announcer in Millennia Hyper Fighting 2018. But is playable in this game. *# Pink Elephant who previously appeared as a boss in Millennia Hyper Fighting 2016. But is playable in this game. *# Discord who was a playable character in Millennia Hyper Fighting 2016, but now appears as a boss. *# Sentinel: COTA-94 who was previously a playable character in Millennia Hyper Fighting 2018, before returning as an Assist Trophy. *# Nyarlathotep who was a boss and later a playable character in a DLC-expansion in Millennia Hyper Fighting 2016 and has now returned as a boss with multiple different forms. *# Etemon who previously appeared as a playable character in Millennia Hyper Fighting 2016, but now appears as an Assist Trophy. *# Nemesis who was a playable character in Millennia Hyper Fighting 2018, but now appears as am Assist Trophy. Though he appears in his first form in the form and his final form in the later. * Super ARC Ultimate Showdown is the first "lawl-spinoff" that has a fourth category for the playable characters. beyond the "standard 3" which consists of: Youtube Poop, Celebrity and Cult. * JoJo's Bizarre Adventure is the first franchise to have two different stages representing it. * Derpy Hooves is the first character to have a different comment about Josuke's hair than from #Freedom2017. ** She was later followed by Rorschach, Psy and Vegeta. * Popeye was the first character to receive an additional meme at a later date after he received his moveset. ** Similarly, The Miz was the first returning character to more memes than he had in #Freedom2017. *** Matt Phlatt, Rexxar and Vegeta followed in The Miz' footsteps by having one more meme than he had in #Freedom2017. * Yoshikage Kira was the first character to have its rival changed after his official reveal for Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Due to the confirmation of Joker from Persona 5 in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. ** He was later followed by Achmed Frollo, but it wasn't because of the conformation of a new character for Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. * Shaquille O'Neal and Bush & Kerry had their names spelled correctly on the character-select-screen after having it spelled incorrectly in the last game. ** While Matt Phlatt was the first returning character who had received a complete name-change. After being called "The Flat Man" in #Freedom2017. * The Grinch was the first newcomer who had the veterans that were confirmed alongside him, that were not in the same category as he is. * The "Fighting Internet Troll Team" used to be one of the "Fighting Teams" that the player could encounter while playing through Classic mode. But they were later replaced by the "Super Smash Fan-Apes". * Elphelt Valentine is the first character to have her "Smash Gamer quote" remade in the following "Smash Gamer Quote-video". * Tournament of Power Arena is the first stage that has a Kruel KO that functions differently depending on which characters are being Kruel KO:ed on that stage. Category:Super ARC Ultimate Showdown Category:Games for Nintendo Switch Category:Video Games Category:Aranryanchampion Category:Fighting Games Category:Text & Read Games Category:Lawl Spinoff